Mike
Mike is the Green Ranger of the Samurai Rangers. His element is Wood and he controls the Bear Folding Zord. He is portrayed by Hector David Jr.. Personality Mike demonstrates a lack of rigidness and sense of humor that seems to evade most of his allies. He is good-natured and easily approachable; with a healthy love of video games to boot. This has the side-effect of making him seem immature in comparison. However, Mike has a secret urge to develop and grow into a powerful Samurai; seeing Jayden and Kevin as role models. Mike also possesses a slight antipathy toward authority and prefers to do things his way; which often causes him to be impulsive and make stupid decisions. While he lacks the raw strength of his Samurai allies, he makes up for it with resourcefulness and agility. He shows a great romantic attraction toward his friend and ally Emily, which is secretly noted by everyone. History Answering the Call Mike's history prior to the events of the series is unknown; though it's implied he lead a casual lifestyle, given his attachment to the city arcade. When Jayden and Mentor Ji sent out summons for the other Rangers to form, Mike was forced to take his place as Green Ranger. Secret Identities When Mike begins to flop during training sessions, he becomes intimidated by his inability to fight on-par with his allies and flees Shiba House in favor of hanging out with friends at the Arcade. He tells them his plans to "develop his instincts," but since they are unaware of his status as a Ranger, his plight goes unnoticed. A new Nighlok named Rofer attacks the arcade using his massive, stretchy arms to show Mike up completely; who is only spared by the timely arrival of the other Rangers. After Rofer flees, Mike is told that he must stay away from those close to him during his time as a Ranger lest they get hurt. He agrees on the condition that he check up on his friends one final time. After discreetly checking up in his friends at the Aracde, Mike spends the next night developing his ability to sense oncoming attacks. This allows him to properly battle Rofer the next day, defeating the Nighlok at last with help from Jayden. While the others are proud of Mike's development; a part of him feels humbled by the necessity of Jayden's assistance. Meaning of the Forest As the Rangers begin accumulating old Power Dscs to assist in their MegaZord battles, Jayden and Ji decide to entrust certain Rangers with said Discs as an acknowledgment of their worthiness. Kevin receives the Swordfish Disc seeing as how he found it in the first place. Mia's Symbol Power meanwhile is trusted well-enough to warrant the use of the Beetle Disc. Mike becomes incredibly irritable when not chosen; culminating in an impulsive decision to try using Mia's Beetle Disc to catch the flying Nighlok Desperaino despite having not trained with it. Irritated at Mike's sporadic and rebellious nature, Mentor Ji confiscates Mike's Samuraizer until the Ranger can learn self-control. Mentor Ji soon finds Mike having run away to one of the city's arcades. He takes Mike to a forest and explains that the Green Ranger must earn the meaning behind his Symbol Power of the Forest in order to become stronger, while also apologizing for not giving Mike the chance to explain his earlier actions. After the two reconcile, Mike saves the other Rangers from another attack by Desperaino. Having made peace with his personal limitations, Mike is able to defeat the Nighlok alongside his allies. Yard Sale A Nighlok called Switchbeast assaults an annual junk sale, swapping the consciences of everyone in the vicinity with inanimate objects; leaving them vulnerable to death by trash compactor. All of the Rangers except for Mike and Emily are unaffected. As the two manage the bodies and objects of their fallen friends alongside Mentor Ji; Mike experiences slight anxiety over having to fight another enemy solo; given his shaky track record with Rofer a long time ago. Emily however explains Mike's positive qualities and boosts his confidence, also insisting that she fight alongside him. When Switchbeast attacks, Mike puts a plan into action; working with Emily to switch his and Switchbeast's souls into each others' bodies; blackmailing him into returning his victims to normal. After disposing of Switchbeast, Antonio developed a phobia of fish due to an encounter with a hungry stray cat. This prevents him from Morphing into Samurai Gold due to the fear. While Antonio is charged with activating the LightZord to keep himself busy, Mike and the other Rangers avert another Nighlok attack as a new elite villain named Serrator reveals himself and topples the team. Antonio gets better through some forced therapy from Mentor Ji and saves the team from complete destruction. Green and Glue A Nighlok named Epoxar tosses a special glue onto Mike and Kevin, which binds them together. This causes them to fail at even the simplest of tasks; their embarassment ending when Ji sends them out to get groceries. The two remain clumsy for a good while until Mike thinks to ride in the shopping cart while Kevin pushes. The two having at last come to an agreement of any sort since their predicament began, gain respect for one another. When Epoxar manages to glue up all of the other Rangers, it's up to Mike and Kevin to battle in-sync despite their handicap to defeat Epoxar and free themselves. Clash of the Red Rangers: The Movie When A Red Power Ranger from a technological dimension traces one of his foes to the world of the Samurai Rangers, he teams up with Mike and his friends to take him on. Mike and Kevin are initially mistrustful of the newcomer; with Mike anxious due to Emily's immediate interest in Scott. Mike and the Rangers don't fare very long against Professor Cog when he launches a campaign to destroy them; and they end up warped to Scott's dimension by the mechanical villain. The other Rangers make their way back to the prime dimension and assist Scott and Jayden in dealing with a Mooger army lead by General Gut, an elite Nighlok enlisted by Master Xandred to do them in when Cog and another Nighlok are defeated by the Red Rangers. While Mike and Scott don't interact very much, Scott was able to pinpoint Mike's crush on Emily, due to "the way he looks at her." The Second Red Ranger After Master Xandred reveals himself to the Rangers, Jayden's sister Lauren arrives, having mastered the Sealing Symbol. With Jayden's secret revealed, he takes leave of the team and appoints Lauren as the new leader. Mentor Ji later relays that Jayden and Deker are having a duel to the death; Mia and the other Rangers rush to try and stop him from going through with the duel while Kevin decides to stay behind to safeguard Lauren. Mia and the others arrive; but fire spawned by the intensity of the duel prevents them from interfering. However, Kevin is encouraged by Lauren to ignore tradition and help his friends like he really wants to. The Blue Ranger arrives and saves Jayden from an attempted back-attack by Deker; also putting the fire out. Later, Mia and the other Rangers assure Jayden that despite his secret, they don't care if he's the real Red Ranger or not....He was the one who led and bonded with them. This gives Jayden the confidence to re-join the Rangers for the battle against Xandred. The Final Battle When the Sealing Symbol fails, Jayden and the Rangers decide to simply use force to cut Xandred down. Mike joins the other Rangers in distracting Xandred long enough for Jayden to use the Double Disc to maximize his power for a Shogun Mode blitz. When Xandred grows to gigantic proportions, Mike and the Rangers decide that the best way to take Xandred down is with a singular point-blank strike. With Xandred defeated by the gamble, the Rangers go their separate ways; with Mike and Emily having revealed their love to one another and aiming for parts unknown. Arsenal 'Symbol Power' The Samurai Rangers and their ancestors all possess Symbol Power, which allows the wielder to form any object immediately available to the imagination. This is done by drawing it's Kanji Translation into the air using the Samuraizer or any painting device. Mike wields the Element of Wood and has the Green Symbol Power. 'Zords' *Bear Folding Zord *Beetle Zord 'Weapons' *Spin Sword **Super Spin Sword **Forest Spear **Shark Sword (Temporary) *Shogun Spear 'Other' *Samuraizer *Power Disks *Black Box *Shogun Buckle *Mega Armor **Super Mega Armor *Mega Blade **Super Mega Blade Trivia *While most of the other core Rangers enter Shogun Mode once during the show, Mike's Shogun Mode appearance is never shown on-screen outside of the shot of the Shogun Ancestors seen during the Shogun Mode Morphing sequence. The Green Shogun Armor does make an appearance in the Nick.com games. Category:Power Rangers Samurai Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai Category:Rangers Category:Green Rangers Category:Male Rangers Category:Green and Black Rangers Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Black, Green and White Rangers